Research is focused on the prevalence and changing patterns of alcohol use among residents of retirement communities, and on an examination of residents' perceptions and attitudes about the use of alcohol. Attention is concentrated on the life style, integration into the social network, and life satisfaction between alcohol abusers--both chronic and late onset--and social drinkers, and nondrinkers. Alcohol use and abuse is becoming increasingly recognized as a significant social problem in the population over 55. Attitudes towards alcohol use, and changing patterns in drinking behavior have been identified as critical in terms of the well being of many elderly, but this area is one of the least researched in the field of gerontology. Specific objectives of this study include: 1) a determination of the prevalence of alcohol use in retirement communities, and a classification of those who drink into categories which refer to different kinds of alcohol use; 2) an examination of alcohol use in relation to social isolation; 3) a delineation of the personal characteristics, social conditions, life satisfaction, personal loss, and threats of loss which may vary between the various types of alcohol users and nondrinkers; and 4) a characterization of the values and attitudes of this cohort to the use of alcohol by themselves and others. A total of 1100 interviews will be conducted in five retirement communities: three in Southern California, and two in Oregon. A systematic random sample of residents living within these retirement communities will be used.